A Love Forgotten
by bellaswan281
Summary: Alice Brandon loves Emmett Cullen. Emmett Cullen loves Alice Brandon. Both hate each other, but hate themselves for hating each other. Can their love be resolved? All human.
1. Jake, no

Young Alice Brandon was in love… a 9 year old finds love with 12 year old Emmett Cullen. But like any immature teenage boy he doesn't see what's right in front of him.

_"You…you don't l-love m-me?" little Alice cried._

_"No. I never have, I never will." Emmett responded as the rest watched._

_"Emmett you're sick." 11 year old Rosalie commented, her younger brother Jasper, 6 years old, played with his truck at her side._

_"You all need to calm down." 15 year old Edward remarked, picking up his crying baby sister from the ground._

_"Well I don't love her! For Christ's sake she's only 9 years old!" Emmett growled furiously, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands._

5 years has passed then. Emmett and Alice hate each other; well at least that's what they want to believe. They haven't seen each other in years, ever since Emmett went to high school 3 years ago. Rosalie is dating the most popular guy in school, Jacob Black. Edward has his own apartment with Bella Swan, and a beautiful little girl named Renesmee.

Alice Brandon walks down the hallway of Forks High School, her freshman year.

"Hey! Watch it!" Her books fall to the floor; she bends down to pick them up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me help you with that." Alice's eyes pop open at the somewhat familiar voice. The waters fill her eyes as the large hands pick up her books. She looks up to find those same blue eyes welling up also. Blue meets blue.

"Erm… hey Al." Emmett's soft voice trembles. Alice stands up and nods to him once.

"Yeah Emmett. Thanks." She turns around and walks to her locker, thoughts flooding her mind. _Why must he be so cute? I hate him. Alice get yourself together. He hates you. You hate him. That's that._

Emmett shook as he fiddled with the combination lock of his locker. He knew he was in love with her, ever since that one day he had refused her. But how could a 17 year old love a mere 14 year old? He knew he could wait no longer. He shoves his books into his locker and retrieves his jacket, slamming the door shut. It closes with a clank, and he swarms through the whole school, looking for that small group. He sees Rosalie pressed up against the wall with Jacob at her side. He pushes Jacob off of her. "Rose, I need your help."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Jacob pushes him off of her, Rosalie's eyes widening. She knew Jacob. This would break out a fight.

"Look Jacob, I don't need your shit right now. Just let me talk to her. And then you can suck her face off all you want." Emmett sighed, knowing his words would do him no good. How could he fight off Jacob, the champion of the wrestling team? Jake also loved to pick fights. Emmett knew what was going to happen.

"Jake, no." Rosalie grabbed his arm and tried to tug him way, but this only made it a WHOLE lot worse.

"Back off, Rose!" Jacob shoved his arm at her, pushing her down, her head hitting the wall with a thud.

Emmett blew up. He jumped onto Jacob, pulling his hair, hitting his face. Jacob grabbed the back of Emmett's head, pulling him to the ground, and then set his boot on Emmett's throat.

Jake wiped the blood from his mouth, pushing more pressure onto Emmett's throat. He closed his eyes, knowing it could all end right here. He started to say his goodbyes in his thoughts. _Goodbye Rosalie, thanks for trying. Bye Edward, you're my best friends. Bye Bells, Nessie, Jasper, Momma, Dad. I love you so much. And goodbye Alice, I love you more than anything._

Interrupting his last thoughts, a little shriek filled the hallway. The crowd watching Emmett's near death fell silent.

"Get off of him!!" The scared little voice cried.

"Come on Jake." Embry and Sam pulled Jake off of Emmett, dragging him to their car. Emmett lay on the ground, his eyes closed, gasping for his air. The color slowly returned to his face. Everthing started to go cloudy BASH! Something hits his stomach. Another blow to his face. The frantic voices of the crowd start to fade. He hears that one last shriek of the little girl, then a bang comes to his stomach as every noise, feeling, and sight ends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's been beaten. Couple of broken ribs, busted lip, some damage to his throat. I cannot guarantee he will make it." The sound of his father's voice fills Emmett's ears, his mother's cries of panic and grief following. A sob breaks out from Daddy's lips. How badly he wants to reach out, to comfort them.

His eyes flutter open, a smile breaking across his lips at what he sees.

_**I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in  
If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget**_

**_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_**

**So what do yall think? Plenty more where that comes from. And yes Nat i added that famous line that ALWAYS used to bug you: Why must he be so cute? HAHAHAHAHA review please! Give me more ideas for the story!!**

**Peace,**

***~Amber~***


	2. Unexpected

"Hey Emmett. How are you doing?" Alice's beautiful voice chimed with depression. She swept a small strand of that black hair behind one ear, her crystal blue eyes trying to hold back the tears.

"I… really don't know." Emmett's voice shook, just as when she dropped her books. He struggled to remember the shock that jolted through his whole body as his shoulder bumped her elbow.

"That's good. I brought your homework to you." She looked over at the table of books and paper. Emmett's face turned into that same smile.

"Thanks."

"Well I guess I better go. Edward's waiting up for me." She stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait!" The neck brace caused him great pain for the yelling, but he could worry about that later. Alice spun around.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you going to Edward's house? Are Keith and Lisa fighting again?" Emmett asked.

Alice's eyes welled up with tears once again. "You didn't hear, did you?"

"Hear what?'

"Mom and Dad… died in a car accident a year ago." Alice did a good job fighting away the tears. Before Emmett could speak another word, she ran from the room.

Emmett sat there in shock. After a few hours his dad came back in.

"Hey Dad. What are you doing?" He watched Carlisle's pale hands fill his IV with something. Everything was blurry again. Emmett hiccupped, and drifted into a deep sleep.

"Happy Birthday Alice!" Alice smiled. Edward held Bella in his arms; Nessie chased Polo, their golden retriever, around the house. Alice sat there, her black bangs falling in her face, rolling in long strands down her back.

"Come on, Alice, blow out your candles." Bella said excitedly.

"Your 15, baby!!" Alice laughed at her older brother trying to dance. Bella clapped, and Renesmee squealed, and Polo barked. Alice sucked in the lungful of air, and then blew out each candle in one breath. Everyone laughed, giggled, screamed, and Bella snapped the camera.

"Nessie gets first piece! Nessie gets first piece!" The 2 year old yelled. Bella giggled, and Edward scooped her in his arms.

"Sure thing my princess." Edward kissed her forehead and cut out a small piece, and Alice watched as her family dipped their forks into the fluffy vanilla.

"Alice, sweetheart, it's your cake. Don't you want some?" Bella's soft voice filled the room. Alice shook her head.

"No, I'm tired. I have a big test tomorrow." With that she stood up and ran to her room. She grabbed her bag of toiletries and tiptoed to the bathroom. She let the scorching hot water run down her back, unknotting the muscles. As much as she thought that Emmett had gotten out of the hospital tonight, the more she had to repeat the calming process. Emmett was in there for 3 months, and she hadn't gone to see him. She knew he would talk to her tomorrow. When the hot water ran scarce she turned the knobs tightly and dried herself off. She lay down in her bed, ignoring the uncomforting her wet hair gave her. She buried her face into her pillow, now aware of how exhausted she actually was. She turned over and quickly fell asleep.

Alice's eyes opened, definitely not in the same position she was in when she fell asleep. _That's weird. _She thought. _I never toss in my sleep. _She then realized what was happening today, why she had trouble sleeping.

"Oh!" She quickly sat up, having to catch her spinning head. Ignoring the pounding of her brain, she hopped out of bed and threw her clothes on. She jerked her brush through her black mess that people dared to call hair. She ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, and ran out the door to Edward's car. He was sitting there as usual.

"Edward, please try and get me to school on time. I cant take the chance of running into Emmett." Alice grabbed her backpack from the backseat and flung it over her shoulders. Edward sped off, trying to avoid the awkward sister brother talk.

She ran straight into the building, she was early. No one was there. _Good. _She thought. _That means Emmett isn't here. _

She raced to her locker. None other than the was pressed up against it, smiling.

_**I miss the sound of your voice  
Loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said  
If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget**_

**_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
_**

**dun dun dun evil laugh give me ideas review click that button and giv me ideas com on ppl i need help!!  
**

**your favorite author,**

***~Amber~***


	3. You kidnapping me?

"Um... Emmett. Hi. I see you're out of the hospital. That's good." Alice's voice was coated in fear. How could she try and talk to a 12th grader? It just didn't work. Freshman and senior. She chuckled as she opened her locker. Emmett just stood there, watching her. She felt stalked. She stuffed in her backpack and grabbed her English book. She slammed it shut and turned to walk off before a massive hand caught her forearm.

Emmett spun her around and got just inches from her face.

"Listen Alice," Emmett said softly. "I know that when you were 9 I had turned you down, and I've regretted it ever since. I'm sorry, and I'd like to prove that to you. Let me take you out tonight." Emmett pursed his lips.

Alice smiled. "Sure. But no funny business. This is for friendship. Nothing more." She held out her hand which he gradually took.

"Deal." His still rather soft voice was now pained. He wanted her more than just a friend. More than a girlfriend. "So I'll pick you up at say, 10:00 tonight?"

"I'd like that."

"Thank you." Emmett stormed off to his first period without another word.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"I don't know Bella! What are you supposed to wear when the love of your life that you hate is taking you out to a place where you don't even know where you're going?!" Alice was so confused. Emmett had never told her where they were going.

"Try this. I wore it to my prom, with Edward. Remember?" Bella held out that same blue dress she had worn two years ago. The low v-neck and halter, and all the ruffles. Alice's eyes widened.

"You sure that isn't too showy?'

"Alice c'mon. What are you afraid of? It's just Emmett. He wont care." Bella held out the dress once more. Alice yanked from her hands and quickly changed, the dress fit her perfectly and added shape; she looked stunning. Any Victoria's Secret model would have died.

"Alice you look amazing." She applied a little make-up, some eye shadow, black eye liner. Alice smiled and twirled.

"Why, thank you." Both giggled, and then practically danced down the stairs.

"Wow al, you look... wow. Is that your dress, Bella?" Edward was shocked. He was sad to see his little sister go off with a boy, scared that what happened between him and Bella after prom would happen to Alice.

"Yes it is. I let her have it. It looks great, doesn't it?"

Alice did another twirl, Edward smiled slightly.

A car horn blazed through the night air as Alice jumped over to the door, hugged her family, and then ran outside. She tried to hop into the huge, shiny red jeep, but to no avail. Emmett slid down and walked to her side.

"Hey Alice. You ready?" He handed her the fuschia gerbera daisy. She smiled, spinning it between her fingers.

"Thank you Emmett." She hugged his waist, and then in her mind it clicked. How could she possibly hate him? This one guy, who was a jerk back when they were little, has changed. All that love he had for her would be wasted. But she didn't know that he loved her. For all she knows he could just be making her go to suffer.

Emmett wrapped his massive arms around her also. He knew that every last bit of him belonged to her. He was hers. That little girl had him wrapped around her tiny little fingers. He knew he wanted nothing more than her pure happiness.

Alice silently pulled off their embrace as she tried once more to force her self into the oversized vehicle. Emmett looked over his shoulder and to the window, where the light of her kitchen faintly glowed. He wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted her into the seat. He shut the door for her and took huge steps over to the driver's seat. He pulled himself up, started the car, and drove off.

"So what's all this about?" she studied that little purple flower he had handed to her, then gently played with his dark blue shirt collar. He grinned in the darkness.

"Just trying to be nice. That's all."

"So what? Are you kidnapping me or something? Where are we going?

"Shh! They'll hear you!" he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her over to his side, covering her mouth with his hand. She laughed, and he smiled. He loved it when she was happy. A police car ran by, the sirens blowing.

"Oh crap, they found me! Quick Alice get in the seat!" Alice giggled loudly.

Once they finally got to their destination, Alice was stunned. A huge brick building sat in front of them, with a giant neon sign above the door declared that this place was _Venom._


	4. First Date

Alice's smile grew, and she looked up at Emmett.

"You're taking me to a club?"

"Not just any club. This is new, and not as crowded. No whores and rapists." He chuckled at his little joke, and Alice rolled her eyes. Both hopped down from his car and walked to the huge doors.

"You wanna dance?" Emmett looked around at the disco ball, not very many couples dancing under it. Alice smiled as Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman started to play. Emmett took her hand and led her onto the dance floor, where both of them danced and danced for hours. Later, when their dry throats begged for them to stop, they sat down at the bar.

"Ya, give me a hurricane." Emmett ordered the bartender. Alice looked at him, wondering why he would order the mixed drink of the 7 strongest alcohols. She looked at the bartender.

"Two hurricanes, please." He walked over to the glasses and started to retrieve the drinks. Emmett's eyes widened, and then looked over at Alice.

"Alice, are you crazy? Do you know how drunk that can get you?" Emmett's voice was now angry.

"So what? You're getting it! Why cant I?" the bartender set the cups in front of them, and Alice sipped at hers, while Emmett gulped his down.

"Oh, so it's a drinking contest, is it?" Alice smiled, and then looked down at Emmett's empty glass.

"Hell yeah, hit me again." He handed it to the bartender, who then filled it full and placed it in front of Emmett. The crowd at the club surrounded them. Alice smiled as she placed her mouth on the straw. Emmett repeated, as the crowd screamed.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" both of them swallowed the drinks, the level of the alcohol getting lower and lower in each of the cups. Emmett's eyes went wild as he threw his hands up in the air and yelled. The whole crowd cheered, and then Alice took her drink and poured it on Emmett's head, laughing. Emmett laughed with her, shaking it from his hair.

A few hours later, when Emmett had dried off, they were sitting on the stools, watching the others danced. Alice was drunk, while emmett was halfway there. They talked about everything, their bad times, their good times, everything.

"so are you enjoying yourself?" emmett asked with a smile.

"oh yeah. Fun." Alice grinned, resting her head in her hand.

"you don't want to be here, do you?'

"no, its not that its just, I wish I could know why you brought me here. Was it to make me suffer?" alices voice trembled.

"alice! Why would you think that?!" emmett was furious.

"because you hate me." Alice sighed, thinking of that one day he had said he hated her.

"no! I did it because I wanted to show you that im not a bad guy! Im in love with you, alice! I don't want you to hate me!" emmett exclaimed, then gasped, knowing he had made a huge mistake.

Alice fell silent, staring at him.

Emmett scrambled for an excuse. "im sorry, alice. Its just-"

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lip against his. Emmett was caught off guard and a whirlwind of emotions ran through his head. He decided to go with it. He placed his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Their kiss deepened; Emmett ran his tongue along the inside of her lip and she opened her mouth to let him in. They both grew hungrier for each other, and Emmett was unaware that his hands had slid up her shirt.

_**I feel of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Sing sha la la la  
Sing sha la la la la**_

**_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love  
_**

**hey pplz wutcha think? the next chapter contains a suprise... read on!!!**

**love love love**

***~Amber~***


	5. Sort of a Dream

Alice woke up to an unfamiliar bright light. She sat up, running her fingers through her hair, an uncomfortable breeze taking over her back. She looked around the room, not her room. Something moved beside her that made her scream.

"Al, what's wrong?" Emmett propped himself up on his shoulder beside her, and one thing caught her eye. He was shirtless, in the same bed, under the same blanket as her. She scanned the room once more, eyes widening at what she saw on the ground: Bella's prom dress and Emmett's beautiful blue shirt, along with EVERYTHING else.

"Emmett, what exactly happened last night?"

"God... Alice I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot." He sat up, leaning up against the headboard, covering his eyes with his arm. Alice grabbed his wrist and pried it from his face. His faces, all of his features, were sad and angry.

"Emmett did we-?"

"Yes. I brought you back to my apartment_"

"And we-"

"Did it."

Alice nearly fell off the bed, concentrating on the patterns of the golden blanket. She did it. The big IT. So many questions rolled through her head. _Should I tell Bella? What about Emmett? Why was he so sad? What would Edward think? Would the kids at school think she was a slut?_

She blocked the raging questions from her mind. She lay down beside Emmett, resting the palms of her hands on his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, looking into those crystal eyes, a tear streaming down from his.

"Emmett, what's wrong? Last night was sensational and I enjoyed every min-"

He clamped his hand over her mouth. "Alice you're only 15! I'm 17! This is wrong Alice, very, very wrong! I could go to jail! Edward will probably lock me up in a gas chamber and arrest me!"

Alice bit his finger.

"What the hell? Did you just bite me?" He stuck his finger in his mouth, soothing the pain.

Alice giggled. "Yes I did. Now stop that. We did nothing wrong, Emmett, and you know that. You're not 18. So it's not illegal. Edward can't hurt you, because I wanted this, sort of, but I won't let him. So knock it off right now!"

"Wait. You only sort of wanted this?" Emmett was confused. Last night she had kissed him. Not the other way around. Didn't she want this?

"Well-"Alice was cut off by an enormous pain. She screamed. She dug her nails into Emmett's shoulder. The pain was so bad.

"Alice?!" Emmett's voice was worried. "Alice, what is it?"

Alice suddenly stopped her screaming fit. She relaxed, tears falling down her face. Both of them sat up. Alice was shaking in Emmett's arms, he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Alice, baby, what's hurting?" Alice sniffed and took his hand, placing it on her stomach. Something moved, and it was hard. Emmett's eyes widened. More tears followed silently after another.

"Alice you're… pregnant?" Emmett sighed. Alice nodded.

**_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_**

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

There's your suprise! This time it's not an Alexis, if you read my last story. evil laugh i need ideas:( helpo review subscribe I LOVE U!

the awesomestest,

*~Amber~*


	6. Burning

"Emmett, I have to tell Bella." Alice said as he slid her down from the Jeep and walked her to the front door of her house.

"Alice, you do anything you think you need to." He gently took her face between his hands, pressing his lips lightly against hers. She kissed him back for a moment, but that was when he pulled away and ran back to his jeep, speeding off. She smiled and walked through her doors, taking off her jacket and setting it on the couch. She twirled and turned on the kitchen light to find Edward sitting there, arms folded across his chest. No other lights were on in the house.

"Hey Ed. Where's Bella? I need to talk to her." Alice went to their room, and she got halfway there before she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, and cold breath against her neck.

"Where the hell have you been, Alice?" Edward spoke harsh, yet calm in a sick way. He pulled her back to the kitchen, and threw her onto the floor. He stared at her with the scariest eyes in the world. Eyes that were dedicated to kill. Alice heard a low, girlish cry from somewhere in the blackness of the living room, followed by a shush from another, older voice.

"Edward, I'm sorry I'm late. Emmett and I were having so much fun." Alice crawled as much as she could away from Edward, until finally her shoulder hit the cabinet. She closed her eyes.

"Don't lie to me, you little bitch!" Edward's hand slapped her straight across the face. It stung, but she was calm.

"Edward, I'm not lying! Please! What is wrong with you?" She touched the side of her face, and then studied the red liquid on her fingers. "Now please, I don't need this right now. Punish me later for staying after curfew. Just please let me talk to Bella." She always knew her brother was abusive, ever since she was 10 he had beaten, raped, cut, and kicked her. She lay silent on the ground, hoping he would let her go and take care of her later.

'No, Mary Alice! Mom and Dad always had treated you better than me. They always let you off for everything, while they beat the crap out of me! Now strip down." He turned on the stove as Alice followed his instructions. She stood up, covering herself with her arms, shivering from the cold tile on her bare feet.

"Now, I was reading an article online about a mother who had her son to lie on top of a hot stove. She watched him burn for hours." Alice's eyes immediately widened. Edward grasped her arm tightly. "You've made my life a living hell! Now it's time I show you what hell is like!" He took her arm and held it over the burner. She screamed, smelling the hair on her arms burning. He then let her go, as she fell to the floor, blowing cool air on her arm. "Now climb on top of it!" Edward spat. She shook her head, glancing at the clock on the wall. Only a few more minutes and Jasper would be here for his piano lessons.

"Alice! Get on top of it now!" He kicked her hard. She didn't care. Heaven came to her as Jasper's voice filled the air.

"Edward! I'm here!" Jasper yelled. Alice quickly grabbed her clothes and ran up the stairs, as Edward smiled and walked to the living room.

Alice shoved herself on to the bed after throwing on her sweat pants and t shirt. Why did Edward do the things he did? At that moment Bella walked upstairs.

BELLA'S POV

I sat on the bed next to my crying baby sister. I took her in my arms and combed my fingers through her beautiful black hair.

"Baby girl please don't cry. I'm so sorry. I wish we could get out of here. Go somewhere safe. But you know that no matter where we go he can find us. He's a cop." I felt her nod into my shoulder. Usually someone was so happy when someone they loved nodded, but not in our life. Nodding was like pulling me to hell. We sat there for at least two hours, letting her cry. I cried, too, but I should let her get it out.

**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_**

**_Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_**

**_Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)_**

**_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_**

**_Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_**

**_Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)_**

**_I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_**

**_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_**

**_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_**

**_Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_**

**_Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_**

_**Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me**  
**(Save me from the nothing I've become)**_

**_I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_**

**ok this was not my idea!! someone reviewed and said oh edward should be abusive then i read A Child Called It by Dave Pelzer and immediately got the idea of the stove. so dont get mad pplz i still love love love edward just not in this story. i would appreciate more ideas!**

**peace**

***~Amber~***


	7. Death for an Angel

9 MONTHS LATER

EMMETT'S POV

I sit out in the waiting room, waiting to go in the room. My girlfriend had just given birth to a healthy baby girl. Bella sat on one side, Rosalie on the other. I was a father. I couldn't wait to hold my daughter. To dance with her every night. Everyday. I could watch her shine. She was already beautiful. She had my eyes. Alice's beautiful straight, black hair. I smiled and stood up as Dad called me in. I walked in, my beautiful, true love, holding my daughter. I walked over to my girls. I sat at Alice's side, and looked down on my child. She smiled back up at me, and then blew a bubble that popped. Alice and I laughed.

"Any names?" Dad asked. Alice looked up at me, and I nodded.

"Cori Anne Cullen." I grinned, then kissed Alice's forehead. "She's beautiful Alice."

"She has her father's gorgeous eyes." She touched the side of my face and carefully placed her lips on mine. I kissed her back, and then pulled away, softly rubbing my thumb across the bruise where Edward had hit her the day she had gotten pregnant. It was finally fading; it was so hard that it was still there. I then pressed my lips to the mark. I smiled down at Alice.

"Has he touched you since Bella told him?"

"No. He knew that he wouldn't want to kill her, so he left me alone. Maybe he's changed, but I'm not sure." I wrapped her in my arms. I was the only one outside of her family that knew about what he did to her. I swore to her I wouldn't tell anyone. I brushed Cori's hair out of her eyes. The carving of a perfect angel. I loved her so much already. I loved her, and her mother.

2 DAYS LATER

ALICE'S POV

I smiled as I cooed to my baby. I lay in my bed. I had just gotten done talking to Emmett. Bella sat beside me. Cori loved Bella as much as she loved Emmett and I. I heard Edward cursing as he stomped down the hallway. I quickly handed Cori off to Bella as she ran into the closet with my precious angel. Edward stomped to the door and yanked me onto the bed.

"I've missed you. Now undress. Now. Or little Cori will satisfy me." I quickly followed his orders as I lay exposed to him on the bed. He then obeyed his own orders, and approached me.

As soon as he was done with me, the pain was worse than before. I did something I wasn't powerful enough to even dream about me. I clenched both of my fists and hit him in his stomach. It knocked the breath out of him as he rolled off of me. I ran out and down the stairs, into the kitchen. I wasn't fast enough. He quickly caught me and brought my bare back to his chest. He whispered in my ear that same, perverted sentence he used to call me down: "Come on Alice. I won't hurt you. As long as you behave." That was it. I shook myself from his grip and ran to the sink, grabbing the knife Bella had used to cut up the vegetables for the salad she had made. I spun myself around, holding the knife in front of me.

"One more move you sick pervert or I'll stab you, I swear I will!" I meant business. He only laughed. I looked over at his police belt, and then snatched the loaded gun from its pocket, dropping the knife on my way. He picked up the knife, as I held the gun out to him, my finger on the trigger.

"Try anything and I will shoot you so many times." His face was shocked, and he wasn't moving. I knew I had won, but then I wasn't so sure. He came forward and shoved the knife into my stomach. I gasped, the blood dripping from my mouth. I held up the gun and heard the fires: one, two, three times I shot. I heard him collapse to the ground as I followed.

I woke up, my vision with a red tint; lying limp on the ground, people rushing all over the place. I saw four surrounded around Edward, and smiled proudly. I hope I killed him. Then a horrible, stabbing pain entered my stomach. I groaned, and then heard the voice of my angel.

"Dad! Alice! She's hurt!" I felt someone wrap a cool, light sheet around me and lift me up. I opened my eyes, and saw Rosalie running outside. I was too weak to protest. I fell asleep once more.

_**I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.**_  
**_And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to._**

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

_And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to._

_It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me.  
It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me._

_And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me._

_Ohhh_

_I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to._

ok guys this is where it gets tough i need need need more ideas!!!!! HELP!!! im a helpless ninja monkey:(

your helpless author,

*~Amber~*


	8. Emmett's Talk

LATER THAT NIGHT

12:08 AM

EMMETT POV

I watched as Dad shoved needle after needle into my Alice. I sat on my knees at the end of her bed, Bella at my side. We were comforting each other, I was hugging her, and she was hugging me. Of all the people in the world we knew that we loved her most. And now, thanks to that shit head Edward Masen, she was being torn from us. My world crashed, just sand between her fingertips. I couldn't lose her. If I lost her, everyone would lose me. I wouldn't be here. My soul wouldn't be here. I couldn't imagine Alice, cold and pale, never being able to blush scarlet again, never seeing her smile, just a corpse in a basket. I couldn't quite picture it, and even if it did happen, I wouldn't be able to believe it. The silent, hot tears rolled down my face as I watched Dad sew her stomach. I closed my eyes, burying my face into the blankets that covered her. I sat Bella at my side, just wanting to be left alone. She watched him, also. My angel, drifting off to heaven, and leaving me here.

JASPER POV

12 HOURS LATER, AFTER THE SURGERY

I smiled immediately upon entering the small, white room. The sight before me made me wish more than anything that Alice and Bella weren't going to be taken away, because how was it fair to make such love suffer?

Emmett was sitting by Alice's side, holding her hand and running his fingers through her hair. She didn't smile, and her eyes were closed — I knew she was awake, though. She was simply numb — numb to the world around her and to the pain that would surely set in sooner or later. But she wasn't pushing Emmett away, and that was good. At least she was letting him in, letting him hold her.

"Hey," I whispered in Bella's ear as I took a seat beside her. "How are they doing? Has she spoken?"

Bella nodded, and I could see tears shining in her gaze as she turned to look at me.

"She was talking for a while. But Jasper ... she's ... not doing well."

I smiled tightly and nodded, hugging Bella briefly before kissing her forehead.

" I think ... that I need to speak to Em."

Bella nodded, and I stood up quickly before walking to Emmett's side. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look at me as Carlisle kneeled beside Alice's bed.

"Want to talk?" I asked, and he shook his head firmly before turning away from me once more. Carlisle was speaking to Alice now, talking in low, gentle tones. She was smiling, just the smallest bit. Emmett was holding her hand so tightly that his knuckles were pale.

I could see the fire in his eyes, and I knew that the only way to force him to come clean with his fear and anger and regret was to push him far enough to make him snap.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded again, and I sighed.

"Emmett — "

"I said I don't want to talk to you, damn it!"

I smiled sadly, and cocked my head to the side. "But you need to ... don't you?"

He sighed, and pulled his hand away from Alice's. He clenched his fingers into tight fists, glaring down at the floor as he whispered, quietly, frightened, "You wouldn't understand."

"I might," I offered, and when he glanced up at me again, there were tears brimming in his eyes. I grasped his hand in mine, and helped him to his feet. He didn't protest when I tugged him gently from the room, and when we reached the short line of chairs that sat right outside Alice's room, he dropped wearily into one, his head falling into his hands as he began to cry. I simply sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him, wishing there was something I could say, something I could do. But there wasn't, because what _could_ I say? What _could_ I do? I didn't know what he was going through because, thank God, nothing like this had ever happened to Rosalie. I knew pain, though, and though I couldn't relate directly to what Emmett was feeling, I could relate to the fact that he was hurting because the one he loved was hurting.

"Want to talk?" I finally whispered, and he shook his head, wiping tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

It was unnerving, really, to see him in so much pain. He had always been so strong. He fit the part perfectly — tall, muscular, head always held high and emotions hidden behind a smile.

"You're hurting, huh?"

Emmett shook his head, and then the dam broke.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just angry ... how could he _do_ that to her? God! He hurt her, and I never even noticed! I was with her every day, damn it! I should have seen it! But I didn't, and I'll always hate myself for that."

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it quickly once more. What could I say? Every word he had said was true, but it was unfair. He hadn't been the only one who hadn't noticed. _No one_ had realized what had been going on, and no one was to blame. It was horrible, yes, but no one person could take the weight of a million regrets and hold it on their shoulders.

"She forgives you, you know."

"She shouldn't," he hissed, and he glanced up at me with tear-stained eyes. "She should hate me."

"But she doesn't. She loves you," I whispered, and I smiled. "And I understand that better than you think"

Emmett was silent for a long time, and when he finally spoke, his voice was scared.

"She's leaving, huh? Dad's been careful not to say anything, but I overheard him talking. They're taking her and Cori away, aren't they?"

I didn't answer, but my silence was apparently answer enough. When I looked up, though, and caught sight of the anguished look on Em's face, I smiled sadly.

"But nothing will change, will it? Em, you're eighteen. Alice is fifteen. If you really, _truly_ love her, you'll wait for her. Call her every night and send her flowers and silly notes — the little things sometimes speak the loudest. I know it will hurt being away from her, and I know that it will be harder for her to heal without you by her side, but I also know that if anyone can make this work, _you_ can."

Silence followed my soft words, and neither of us spoke for a very long time. Finally, though, Em smiled the smallest bit.

"You think so?" he asked quietly, and I grinned, wrapping my arm around his shoulder and holding him tightly to me for one long ... long moment.

"I _know_ so. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

**_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I thought of the way you felt so strong_**

I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me

I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you

**hey!! did you like the nice little chat with Em and Jazz? read the next chapter.. its depressing:( but dont wry! it will get better**

**your now happy author,**

***~Amber~***


	9. My Immortal Forever Gone

TWO WEEKS LATER

1:30 PM

3RD PERSON POV

Alice frowned, the tears rolling down her face. She ignored the stinging pain in the hand that Emmett clenched tightly between his.

"Emmett… please don't do this. You know I don't want to leave but… I can't stay. Where would I go? Edward made all of the money, and Bella can't hold up a job. I have to go. I'll be in foster care. I'll be safe. Doesn't that matter at all?" She knew it was a stupid question to ask. Of course it was important to him, but he didn't want her to leave.

"Alice, you know it matters. But, I can't live without you here. I just won't survive. I can't survive. It's utterly impossible." Emmett's voice shook as if an earthquake was taking its roll beneath him.

Alice sighed, squeezing his hands in hers, her bag in the other hand. Bella and Cori were waiting in the taxi as Alice said her goodbyes. "Emmett please," she begged. "Just let me go. I promise I'll write to you everyday I swear. But I have to go."

"Alice please don't go." Emmett's words broke out in sobs as he held her hand tighter, his hand shaking now.

"Emmett I have to." She wrapped her arms around his neck, fighting back the sobs. She had always been strong, always able to hold back her emotions. But this was different. She struggled to hold them back, but to no avail. The tears flowed and the sobs sounded. Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back. She pressed her lips to his ear.

"I love you Emmett."

Another sigh broke out from Emmett's lips as he repeated the words back to her. "I love you too, Alice. Don't ever forget that."

She pulled away, then kissed his lips lightly before stepping into the small, yellow car. She looked back at him, until finally, she was too far away. She collapsed into Bella, practically screaming out her cries of pain. Bella hugged her, trying to comfort her. It did no good. The scar had already been made in Alice's heart.

**_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_**

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

**told you it would be depressing:( but dont wry.. read on. we get a wonderful surprise. READ SUBSCRIBE REVIEW**

**your now excited author**

***~Amber~***


	10. Heaven's Back

TWO MONTHS LATER

3RD PERSON POV

Emmett sat in Alice's hospital bed, holding his head in his hands. He had been lifeless for the past couple of months. The schedule of his day was the same everyday: eat, go to school, eat, clean apartment, study, sit in Alice's bed, go home, eat, and go to bed. He wasn't even thinking of college. Sometimes he went without eating, even though he probably only ate a few celery sticks each time he ate. No one could get him to stop this senseless act. He would sit in Alice's hospital bed for long hours, doing nothing. But one day it came. The biggest thrill of his life.

"Emmett! Could you come here for a second? I have a lovely young lady who wants to meet you." Carlisle said from the door. He smiled.

"Dad, for the last freaking time I'm not interested in any girls. I hate girls. I never want to see one again. Leave me alone." Emmett hissed bitterly. His dad always tried to get him to date again, but with no success. Emmett wanted nothing to do with the romance world.

"Oh, Emmett. So bitter since Alice left. But c'mon. I think this one will be an exception." Carlisle grinned again, resting his hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Don't talk about her like that. And I'm not meeting who ever it is you want me to meet."

"Emmett. Let's go. This girl just moved here. She's dying to see you." Carlisle took his hand and stood Emmett up.

Emmett looked up at his father, and then finally gave in. "Fine. Whatever. But she's not going to date me." He followed his dad out of the room, in front of an elevator. Emmett watched the floors change, 1st, 2nd, 3rd, then finally 4th, the floor they were on. It dinged. Emmett waited for the people to step out so he could step in. Carlisle walked off. The doors slid open. Emmett's face lit up with excitement at who he saw. A tall brunette holding a small girl with black hair and Emmett's big, blue eyes. But what he marveled at was the girl standing next to them. A short, pixie like girl whose black hair hung in her eyes, the rest of it behind her ears. Her blue eyes greeted his as a smile took over her face. She ran straight into his arms, the tears of joy pouring down each of their faces. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he spun her around.

"Alice! You're back!!" Emmett exclaimed. He smiled up at her as he pressed his lips to hers.

She kissed him back. "Yeah! And im here to stay!" She giggled, hugging him again.

He smiled so big that it hurt his face, then he set her back on the ground. "Alice, I need to ask you something. And I hope it isn't to big." She nodded.

"Continue. I want to know."

"Alice? Please move in with me. I'll paint Cori a room and I'll get a job and pay for everything. Just please, let me keep you for myself."

Alice grinned, then looked over at Bella, who was smiling and watching the two of them.

"Sure. I was going to move in with Rose. We don't need to over do it." Bella Smiled, as Alice shrieked and hugged Emmett again.

"Thank you Alice. I love you." Emmett sighed, the tears still rolling.

"I love you too, Emmett." She smiled and pressed her lips to his once more.

**_I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths Jobby that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My finger in creases of distant dark places_**

I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science

Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms

After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

**well that's the end!!!!!!! hope yall loved it! i had a great time writing it but now am tired. im going to bed. gnite and giv me ideas for other stories!**

**your very exhausted author,**

***~Amber~***


End file.
